


【毒埃/丹迪】埃迪，那个该死的男人喜欢你！

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 毒发现小医生喜欢埃迪，瞬间变成醋精大狗子的饭后小故事





	【毒埃/丹迪】埃迪，那个该死的男人喜欢你！

**Author's Note:**

> ·丹→埃迪←毒，肉为毒埃  
> ·丹是那个医生现男友，还有人记得吗？  
> ·9000+一发完

“你今天到底什么毛病？”  
埃迪啪地一下关上家里的门，从木门的响声来看埃迪还有点儿生气，估计不出半天他的新邻居们又要开始讨论他这个一天到晚自言自语的怪家伙了。  
放下手里的一箱酒，脱掉鞋子和外衣，埃迪打开冰箱拿了瓶冰镇的啤酒，先撬开瓶盖喝了一大口，才接着问他的“同居人”——同居在自己的身体里，虽然不是人。  
埃迪被这个大脑里突然冒出来的奇怪叫法逗乐了，干笑了两声，可是这次却没有传来那个挖苦他笑话的声音。  
“毒液？你还在吗？Knock knock？”  
_**无聊。**_  
“哇哦，这对于你来说真是个新奇的词，说吧，你今天到底为什么这么反常。”  
身体内的外星共生体还是没有回答他，过了一会儿那个黑色的影子从埃迪背后冒了出来，绕到人类的面前。  
毒液左看看他右看看他，一双白雾的眼睛盯得埃迪都有些发慌。  
“老兄，你到底——”  
“埃迪你是个蠢货吗？”  
“嘿！”埃迪放下手里的酒瓶，皱起眉头表示对刚刚这句话的抗议。  
“蠢货，以后离那个什么医生远一点！”  
愣了一会儿，埃迪才反应过来让毒液怒气冲冲的是谁，“你说丹？为什么？那哥们儿人挺好。”  
黑色的共生体看上去快要抓狂了，他不停地在埃迪周围游走着，嘴里发出那种类似嘶吼的咆哮声。  
而屋里唯一的人类看样子已经很习惯了，只是随意地靠在料理台边，边和啤酒边看着毒液在面前晃来晃去。  
“不行，我们说不行就是不行！”  
毒液又开始叫唤了，埃迪喝了口酒耸了耸肩表示“为什么”。  
“难道你看不出那个人类喜欢你吗？！”  
“噗！......咳！咳！”  
啤酒全喷了出来，埃迪涨红着脸不停拍打着自己的胸口，边回想刚刚听到的话。  
“等等等等，我没搞明白你为什么要这么说？”埃迪擦了擦下巴和脸颊上的液体，揪起沾湿的卫衣领子来看了一眼，“丹人是很好没错，但不是说对别人好就是喜欢那个人的意思。”  
“但他就是。”毒液气冲冲地一口咬定，埃迪无奈地抿着嘴唇。  
“我们之前进过那个女孩的——”  
“安妮。”埃迪打断纠正它。  
“......进过安妮的脑子，我们不懂人类的感情，但是能感受到了某种特殊的感觉。”  
“难道你进过丹的身子？”埃迪狐疑地问。  
“没有。”  
“那你干嘛说他喜欢我？”  
“因为他把想法都写在脸上了，我都根本不用进入他的思想！”  
龇牙咧嘴的共生体像是要生吞了丹一样，埃迪不由得为那位医生的安全稍稍担心了一下。埃迪放下酒瓶，想了想还是不确定地说，“我不认为......”  
“他为了追求你甚至把我关了起来！”  
毒液几乎要贴到埃迪的脸上咆哮了，不过埃迪这下终于搞清楚了，他有些想笑但是又怕这个外星共生体更加生气，万一又要扬言去吃掉丹的脑袋就不好了，他只能憋着笑故作严肃的说，“原来你是在介意这件事吗?”  
  


  
要说起来，这事儿根本不怪那位医生。  
这是之前安妮和丹一起提议的，虽然埃迪已经跟他们说过毒液可以治愈自己身体里所有的毛病，但是两人还是坚持让埃迪隔一段时间就去做个体检，天知道他为了安抚下体内的那个外星生物费了多大的劲。  
“这没什么不好的，每个人类都要定期体检，而且他们都是自己人，不存在那种什么什么反派集团把我绑起来‘体检’的情况。”  
_**我们能治愈人体所有的病变细胞，根本不需要那些仪器和药物。**_  
“但是我不想让安妮担心，就让他们测一测各种指标，让她知道我是健康的就行了，这不难对吧？”  
......  
“我保证没有核磁共振这一项。”  
_**好吧。**_  
  
事实证明，丹给他的体检里确实没有什么核磁共振，但是......  
  
“来吧，埃迪，让你身上的寄——呃，小朋友——进去吧。”  
丹拍了拍手边的无菌箱。  
是的，没有核磁共振强制分离他们。丹直接要求毒液离开埃迪。  
“听到了吧，快进去，我们早开始早结束。”  
可是毒液迟迟不从埃迪身上析出来，丹和埃迪却像是早已经习惯了这样的场景，耐心地等着，丹还展示了下手边的无菌箱。  
“上次它不是嫌箱子太小了，这次我给它定制了一个更大的，让它待得更舒服一点儿。”  
“真贴心。”埃迪朝丹笑了笑。虽然听起来像换了个大一点的狗笼子的意思。  
_**我能听到！**_  
“哦好吧，抱歉。”埃迪毫无歉意地耸了耸肩，丹已经习惯了埃迪总是像自言自语一样，他知道那不是对他说的。他给了埃迪一个询问的眼神，埃迪示意他不要着急，毒液对这个事始终适应不了。  
_**总有一天我们要咬掉他的脑袋。**_  
“不，你不行，还记得我们的约法三章吗？”  
脑海里的声音只剩下无意义的嘶吼。  
“好了别闹了，你该去托管所了。”  
埃迪把手指搭在大号无菌箱的边上，好让毒液进去。体内的黑色共生体只能磨磨蹭蹭地从埃迪的手指析出，，无菌箱的门关上之前还回头看了埃迪一眼。  
为什么能从一个没有脸的黑色粘液上看出种悲愤的感觉。奇怪又肉麻的想法让埃迪打了个颤，他抖了抖肩像是把身上的鸡皮疙瘩抖掉一样，然后朝丹礼貌地微笑，“我们开始吧。”  
当之前埃迪第一次到这里检查的时候，他拒绝过让毒液离开他身体的要求，但是丹告诉他如果共生体一直在体内，照出来的X光片会挡住内脏和骨骼的情况，这样就起不到检查的作用了。  
那会儿安妮还陪着他，在她和丹的说服和保证下，埃迪还是同意了每次过来检查的时候都让毒液离开。现在安妮倒是不来了，但埃迪也已经习惯了这个事。  
  
他走进检查室，在一边的隔板后面换上衣服，走出来躺在诊床上等着丹过来。这一套动作他已经做的无比熟悉。感谢这位小医生的诊室是完全独立的，在埃迪到之前丹就会把其他医生和护士支出去，独自给他检查，这样让埃迪感觉安全了不少——其他医护人员的安全。  
瞥了眼诊室角落的无菌箱，共生体恹恹地待在那里面，连流动的速度都缓慢了好多。  
看着它没精打采的样子，埃迪的嘴角不自觉扬起。回去可以给他买些好吃的。  
“最近有没有什么不舒服的地方？”丹准备好了一系列检查工具走了进来。  
“好的不得了，就是一想到每次都要买5人份的食物，心会有点疼。”埃迪看了眼那团黑色物质，跟丹打趣道。  
小医生笑起来的声音很温柔，他轻轻掀开埃迪的病服下摆把听诊器按到胸口，“那我要好好听一下你的心有多痛。”  
“它有没有在说：我的工资都去哪了。”埃迪边模仿还手舞足蹈起来，差点打到丹。  
“抱歉！”  
“悠着点儿，”医生没有生气，还是那么温柔地捏住埃迪乱挥的手放到他身侧，“这样我可听不见它说了什么。”  
埃迪一瞬间收了声，丹握着他的手腕放下去就立刻松开了，可是埃迪还是感觉哪里怪怪的，他干笑两声刚想说点什么，却听到角落的无菌箱传来嘭嘭的撞击声。  
两人回头看去，只见刚刚还瘫作一团的共生体此时像被炸开了一样在无菌箱里乱窜着，还化成了一个手掌的形状不停地拍打着玻璃。  
“哦......我想它大概是听到我它坏话了。”埃迪犹豫着和丹解释.，然后又向无菌箱那边喊道“你就是吃了4人份的东西，别不承认。”  
说完也不理箱子里的共生体，示意丹继续他们的检查。  
  
事实，埃迪的身体状况一直都保持得很好，一个流程过后，丹在记录本上写着情况，埃迪则起身去换衣服，两人隔着隔板聊了起来。  
“说起来，你和安妮怎么样了？”  
“分手后我们谁都没有想过复合的事，就这么变成朋友了。”  
埃迪在挡板后悄悄吐了吐舌头，还没等他说点什么，又听小医生在那边问他，“你呢？你有没有又找到合适的人？还是说你还想和安妮......”屏风那边传来的语气有些游离。  
埃迪否认了，“不，我现在的生活不太适合和安妮在一起了，三个人总觉得怪怪的，而且应该也没有人能接受我的一些‘怪癖’对吧。”  
屏风那边传来一些模糊的咕哝声，埃迪也没听清丹是赞同还是反驳。他套上牛仔裤系好皮带皮带走了出来，想去看看无菌箱里的毒液，结果被丹叫住了。  
“埃迪，你今天有空吗？”  
“随时有空，怎么了？”  
丹在他身后不好意思的搓了搓手，“呃...我是想说前几天家人给我带了些乡下的特产过来，肉类蔬菜鸡蛋什么都有，你不是说你的那位大朋友食量很大吗，要不今晚我带着吃的过来找你。”  
“这......”埃迪陷入思考，不是说他不想让丹过来，但是他除了在医院检查还从来没有和丹单独相处过。  
“放心，都是熟食，但就是因为这样我怕我一个人根本吃不完。”  
“好吧，你晚上过来吧，我再去准备点酒之类的。”埃迪欣然同意了，他想朋友来家里做客是件多正常的事啊，有什么可顾虑的——只要他看好毒液就行。  
“砰！”  
无菌箱突然炸裂开来，埃迪被这动静吓了一跳，连忙护住头挡住碎玻璃。黑色共生体瞬间就溜了出来，窜进埃迪体内。  
“......你干什么？”看着一地的玻璃渣子和无菌箱的残骸，埃迪还有点没回过神来。  
_**既然检查完了就快点走，聊这么多干什么。**_  
“你这样很没有礼貌知道吗，”埃迪训了毒液一句，然后转过身歉意地看着丹，“抱歉我真的很抱歉，它不是故意的，我会赔给你一个。”听上去像是主人帮闯祸的宠物道歉一样。  
回过神的丹连忙摆了摆手，“没事的，反正器具都是医院提供。那我们就说好了埃迪，晚上6点我来你家吃饭。”  
“好的好的，再见！”能感觉到到体内毒液的焦虑烦躁，埃迪怕它真的突然出来吓唬丹，忙不急地跑出了诊室，以至于身后传来的“再见”都来不及听。

 

  
埃迪笑得都要直不起来了，他喘着气告诉面前怒气冲冲的黑色共生体，“首先，他没有在追我，丹应该是个直男，他才和我的前女友分了手你还记得吗？”  
“其次，那不是把你关起来，是因为你离开人体太久就没法活，丹为了你好才想出这个办法的。而且那又不是像生命基金会那样的箱子，你看你今天随便晃一晃就撞破了那个箱子。”  
“好吧......”可没等埃迪松口气，“但是他想追你是真的。”  
埃迪翻了个白眼不赞同地咂嘴，怎么就说不通呢。  
“他看你的眼神跟那个女孩看你的是一样的，你信不信今晚他过来可能还会拿着束花。”  
埃迪反驳的话堵在嗓子眼里说不出来，毒液好像对这种事出奇的敏感，之前和安妮和解的时候毒液就帮了不少忙。那是不是应该相信它说的是真的？  
埃迪想象了一下丹拿着把玫瑰敲开他家门的场景，不由得打了个颤。神经质的抖了抖，埃迪打算忘掉这件事，弯腰去把酒搬过来打算放到冰箱里。  
“你没听见我说的吗？那个男人喜欢你！”  
“我听到了我听到了。”埃迪头也不回的往冰箱里塞着酒一边应付毒液的咆哮。  
“那你怎么还不拒绝他，让他不要过来。”  
“既然答应他了又不能反悔，朋友间爽约可不好。”  
“那要是他跟你表白呢？”毒液绕到埃迪面前问，埃迪放下酒假装认真的思考了一会儿，“其实也不是不——你做什么？！”  
  
突然之间埃迪感觉自己双脚离地，还没有反应过来人就被摁在了料理台上，腰被大理石的边狠狠地磕了一下，疼得埃迪大叫出声，眼泪顺着眼角就滑了下来。  
黑色共生体揪着他的卫衣领子质问道，“你不是说你以后都不打算找人类伴侣了吗？！”  
腰部疼得眩晕劲儿还没有过去，埃迪的那句“我是开玩笑的”都来不及说，毒液的质问就噼里啪啦砸向他。  
“还是说你需要定期纾解生理需求？！”  
“你在说什......”  
“我知道的埃迪，”毒液的语气缓下来了一些，黑色物质顺着埃迪的衣服滑到他的腰部稍稍垫了垫，“虽然我不知道那是什么感觉，但我知道人类需要定期发泄生理需求。”  
“你......你......”仿佛听到什么惊世骇俗的话，埃迪开始语无伦次起来。  
“有时候你会在那个小盒子里看一些影像，”毒液身上的一根触手指了指电脑的方向，“里面是一些毫无意义的生殖行为。”  
“你，你偷看。”埃迪的声音很小。  
“我就在你的大脑里，你看什么我就看什么，然后我发现随着影像的进行你的生理激素也会发生改变，并不致命但——”毒液停顿了一下，似乎是在寻找个合适的词，“兴奋，对，你会很兴奋。我想人类有时会通过这种无意义的生殖行为来获得快乐。”  
“而且有时候你睡着了脑子里都在想那些事，早晨起来生理上也有——”  
“不要说出来！”埃迪惊慌失措地打断了它，他怎么忘了呢，晨勃和偶尔的自慰时，毒液都是跟他一起的啊！  
毒液身上的黑色物质包裹起埃迪的手和脚，按住挣扎的人类，“埃迪，如果你是想解决生理需求，直说就行，我能帮你。”  
埃迪蓝色的眼睛瞬间瞪大，他不敢相信他听到了什么。可是毒液不像是在看玩笑的样子，趁他愣神的时候，那条布满粘液的巨大红色舌头已经伸进了他的衣摆里。  
“嘶！”  
冰凉和滑腻的感觉一下子包裹起埃迪的乳头，反抗没有什么用，那些黑色的物质把他牢牢按在料理台上。  
“我能帮你，埃迪，让我帮你吧。”毒液的声音比平时轻一些，听起来像是在和埃迪商量，但是它在做的事却超过了商量的范围。  
红色的舌头从衣领探出，舔过埃迪的喉结和脸颊，舌尖在他嘴唇上试探了一下，慢慢伸了进去，没有伸入很长，只是包裹着埃迪的舌头。毒液之前体验过一次这样的感觉，那时他附身在安妮身上，说是帮他们俩和好，但毒液都还没来得及露出安妮就吻了上去。侵入埃迪口腔的感觉很好，温暖湿润又柔软，现在又加了些不同的。埃迪嘴里艰难的含着红色舌头，口腔酸胀的感觉让他不由得眼角泛红，看上去可怜极了。  
毒液把舌头稍微退出来一些好让埃迪能顺利呼吸，但是它没有放过他，毒液打算今天就让埃迪知道自己真的能帮助他。  
细小的触手分成好几支照顾着埃迪已经立起来的乳头，粘液在乳晕周围来回打转，触手纤细的尖端滑进埃迪乳头的皱起来的缝隙间，让埃迪发出难耐的呻吟。毒液观察着埃迪脸上表情的变化，让触手化为吸盘一样紧紧的吸住他的乳头。  
尽管不是出于自愿，但埃迪的性器很快立了起来，毒液也同样感受到了埃迪生理和心理的变化。  
舌头滑出埃迪的嘴，舔掉他眼角流下来的生理泪水。  
“看吧埃迪，我就说我能帮你。”  
“去你妈的。”它身下的人类只能无力的骂了一句。埃迪觉得这样子的做爱真的太奇怪了——如果这也能称之为做爱，可是他真的能感受到一种奇异的快感在身体里游荡，那种感觉是以前和任何人类都没有体会到的。胸前的凸点正在被很好的照顾着，不如说照顾得太好了，以至于都爽到勃起了。  
“停一下，我们停一下......”埃迪挣脱出双手想阻止那条舌头拉开他的裤子，“丹马上就要来了，我们不能这样就见到。”  
“那就打电话让他不要来。”  
“......”  
毒液甚至从他的衣服口袋里摸出埃迪的手机递到他面前，黑色的黏液把手机绑在了埃迪的手上，那双白雾的大眼睛示意让埃迪赶紧打电话。  
好吧，它赢了。埃迪自暴自弃地想着，拨通了丹的号码。  
可毒液的触手趁着他分神的时候居然窜进了他的裤子里，  
“不不不别！.......嗨，丹。”  
忍耐的呻吟声被突然接通的电话搞得走了音。  
“嗨埃迪，你怎么了吗？听上去有些奇怪。”  
埃迪赶紧闭上嘴，心想有个东西在吸你老二的时候声音听上去能不怪吗，毒液也听到丹的话，坏心眼的让触手加大了搓揉的力度。  
电话那头传来询问的声音，埃迪赶紧调整了自己嗓音，“呃，丹......我是想说——”  
“我到你家门口了，有什么你可以打开门跟我说。”  
埃迪差点没拿住手机。  
“你说什么？”  
电话那边的男人似乎轻笑了两声，“我到你家门口了，快来个开门，东西有点多我要抱不住了。”  
“好好......”埃迪慌慌张张地打算起身，又看了看自己身上的一团糟，“你稍微等一下，我，嗯......我现在在厕所里。”  
埃迪挂了电话迅速起身，毒液没有再制止他，他跟着埃迪进了卫生间。  
“你刚才明明可以赶他走。”  
“我不可以，没有一个人会在自己朋友到自己家门之后还赶他走。”埃迪拉开壁橱，飞快扯出一件宽松的浴袍套在身上，然后放水把脸上的黏液和潮红都洗下去，照着镜子左右看看，确认一会儿丹不会看出他刚刚在干什么荒唐事之后才去开了门。  
“埃迪~”  
谢天谢地丹没有真的抱着一束花来，埃迪赶紧把丹手上的极大的口袋分摊了一些，引他进了门。  
“我这儿有些乱糟糟，你不介意吧。”说着他瞥向瓶罐乱到的料理台，前两分钟他还被压在上面被自己的共生体侵犯。  
_**你明明很享受。**_  
“闭嘴。”埃迪小声警告毒液，随后换上张笑脸去招待丹。  
  
丹带来的都是熟食，餐桌很快就被摆满了。  
忙了一会儿，埃迪感觉自己的下身消下去了不少，放心地落座准备吃饭，他只求毒液安安静静地待着不要出来捣乱就行。  
边聊边吃了没一会儿，埃迪盯着低头吃东西的丹突然就想起毒液之前跟他说的，叉子点了点餐盘，他还是决定搞清楚这回事，否则很可能以后一想起这个他就会疑惑地睡不着觉。  
“所以，你现在就打算一直单身了吗？”  
埃迪挑了个不太尴尬的问题。丹抬起头看着他，眨了眨眼，想了半天放下了自己手里的叉子。  
这个阵势可不太妙啊。埃迪的心里开始打鼓。  
可就在这气氛微妙的时刻，刚刚一直没有动静的毒液却闹了起来。  
埃迪还在紧张的等着丹的回答，毒液的触手却在这时伸进了埃迪的裤子里。  
“......你干什么？！”  
丹脸上有些茫然，“我，我没敢什么。”说完他才想起埃迪应该又是在和他的共生体对话，他向埃迪笑了笑，“你的小朋友又不听话了？”  
_**他再叫我小朋友我就咬掉他的脑袋。**_  
脑海里毒液恶狠狠地说，触手却不老实的缠上了埃迪疲软下去的阴茎，滑腻的物质一丝一缕的缠绕在柱体上，另外一些直接滑到了阴茎下方的卵丸上。  
丹还在看着他，埃迪深呼吸了几次，克制住自己的声音，“以后不能叫他小朋友，很危险。”  
“好吧，我懂了。”丹了然地笑起来。  
埃迪没有搭腔，他忙于应付自己不听话的共生体。此时那些触手包裹着他的性器，双球，探过会阴，来到那个隐秘的穴口。  
不要，毒液。不要这样做。  
埃迪希望毒液也能听到自己脑子说的话。  
毒液听得到，但很显然它不打算听埃迪的。  
细小的触手尖端触碰了一下穴口的褶皱，埃迪的身体不由自主地紧缩了一下，他咬紧手指不想自己发出声音来。  
对面的丹还在一如平常地跟他聊着些其他的东西，埃迪一句都没有听进去，他只能在丹给他盘子里加肉的时候礼貌的笑一笑——希望他的笑看上去没有很扭曲。  
毒液似乎对他的这部部位产生了好奇，越来越多的细小触手全涌了过去，其中的两根顺着褶皱慢慢滑了进去，沿着温暖的肉壁四处探寻起来。埃迪不由得直起了背，下身被抚慰的快意和后穴奇妙的搔痒让他满脑子只想快点结束这场饭局。  
“你知道你们家附近有个电影院吧，最近好像上映了一部评分很高的电影，要是一会儿吃完还有时间我们可以过去看看。”  
“嗯......嗯？不！”埃迪看着丹愣住的表情解释道，“我今天不太想出门了，改天好了。”  
天啊，他的声音是不是喘得像个妓女，看看丹脸上的表情。  
后穴里触手已经涌进去了很多，性器被抚慰得彻底直了起来，触手们化成人类手掌的样子上下套弄起勃起的性器。  
_**我在那些影像里看到的，喜欢吗埃迪？**_  
埃迪想骂人，可是他不敢出声，只能死死绞着浴袍任由共生体在看不见的桌下玩弄着他的下身。  
包裹着阴茎的触手突然分出一根探进了龟头顶端的马眼。  
“嘶！”  
埃迪全身像通了电一样直了起来。  
“埃迪你怎么了？”丹皱起眉头关切地问他。  
“没事。”埃迪咬着牙吐出这个词，细长的遗物进入马眼的感觉太过陌生了，痛觉很小，但是一股奇怪的快感却冒了出来。  
让埃迪没有想到的是，丹抓住了他紧捏着桌布的手。  
“丹？！”  
丹看上去有些尴尬，还有点害羞，他看着埃迪的眼神温柔到埃迪快要不好意思了。  
“你先不要害怕，我只是在回答你刚刚问我的问题。”  
“什么问题？”埃迪小声嘀咕着，然后才想起刚刚他问小医生是不是打算一直单身，丹之后有没有回答他埃迪根本没有注意。  
屁股被触手玩弄的时候谁还能注意到那些！  
此时丹轻轻地握着他的手，试图抚平埃迪的惊吓，温柔的声音传到埃迪的耳朵里。  
“如果我说我想让你结束我的单身生活，你愿意吗？”  
“他不愿意！”  
一直默默缩在埃迪体内的毒液突然冒了出来，恶狠狠地朝小医生吼了过去。  
丹被吓得瞬间愣住了，只听毒液张着它的尖牙和巨大舌头威胁着丹，“听明白了吗？他不愿意，现在赶紧给我滚出去，以后都不许在来这里！”  
“毒液！”埃迪赶紧制止住发飙的共生体，他现在身体里还塞着毒液的触手，连呵斥的声音的软了几分。  
让埃迪没有想到的是，丹似乎没有真的被毒液吓住，他站起来直视着那双巨大的眼睛。“你虽然寄宿在埃迪的体内，但不代表你可以替他做决定，你应该尊重埃迪，让他来回答我的问题。”  
话一出口，不止埃迪，连这个外星生物都愣了，一时间忘记了自己应该威胁吃掉他脑袋的事，这给了埃迪可乘之机，他忍着后穴的不舒服赶紧站起来，庆幸宽大的浴袍能盖住勃起的下半身。  
“丹，我们下次再说好吗，你先走吧。”埃迪推着丹的后背，送他出了家门。  
丹依然执着地跟他说，“我会等你的答复。”  
“好的好的，不管怎么样我会告诉你。”埃迪忙不迭地应付着，心里却想着，你快走吧，我他妈要射在裤子里了！  
  
终于的终于送走了丹。关上门的一瞬间埃迪就被毒液按在了桌子上，扒下了裤子。  
“你就不能温柔一点！”趴在食物旁边的埃迪抗议道。  
“想刚刚那个男人一样吗？”  
埃迪想骂他几句，又怕被刚刚离开的丹听到，只好默不作声，抬着屁股任由毒液的触手在自己的阴茎上滑动。  
渐渐地，埃迪的脑海里被情欲占有，再来不及思索什么训斥自己共生体的话。他不自觉的摆动着腰，在黑色物质的包裹下不停抽插着。  
“.......再裹紧一点。”埃迪半眯着眼，舒服得像在天堂一样。  
他就快要射了，手指向后抓去，抓到毒液化出的手掌，紧紧地扣着，加快下身的速度。可就在精液射出来之前，一根细小的触手堵住了湿漉漉的马眼。  
“你他妈干什么！”  
埃迪的腰一下子就软了下去，责骂的话带上了一点哭腔。  
“这也是我从那些影像里学的。”  
“放屁，哪个视频这么变态！”埃迪挣扎扭动的身体，只求赶紧得到解放，他脑子里的快感都快要爆炸了。  
“放松，那些影像里的人似乎通过后面会更爽一点。”  
埃迪听上去快哭了，“我从看过gay片。”  
“但是你脑子里想过，”毒液想了想又补充了一句，“晚上睡觉做梦的时候。”  
此时，埋在后穴里的触手已经汇聚成了一整根，上面还有些细小的凸起，毒液模仿性交的动作在埃迪体内运动起来，前列腺被凸起擦过的快意淹没了埃迪。  
他已顾不得是否会被邻居们听见，大声地呻吟起来。  
“啊......啊.......”  
甜腻地叫声让外星共生体很满足，听上去埃迪很享受的样子。扒掉埃迪身上的浴袍和卫衣，毒液血红的舌头顺着白皙紧实的背脊绕到埃迪的嘴边，埃迪主动含了进去，和自己的舌头缠绕在一起。  
更多的黑色粘液附着到埃迪的大腿根部，腰侧，还有胸前，每一次摩擦都能听到埃迪满足的哼声，他的腰已经跟随体内的抽插而摆动起来。  
交合的频率越来越快，被舌头堵在口中，埃迪只能发出些听不清楚的呜咽声，生理流水顺着眼角流下来，此时毒液眼中的埃迪比任何人都美。  
在一阵剧烈的抽插过后，堵住马眼的触手终于挪开。一瞬间，白浊的精液就喷脏了餐桌，有些甚至溅进了食物里。  
吐出嘴里的舌头，埃迪干呕了几下，无力地瘫倒在椅子上。  
“我恨你......”埃迪喘着粗气怨恨地瞥了眼毒液。  
而罪魁祸首看起来却高兴极了，“看吧埃迪，我就说我能帮你。”  
黑色的手抱起高潮过后瘫软的人类移动到卧室里，毒液小心翼翼地把埃迪放到床上，还替他掖上了被子，然后出门去了。  
埃迪趴在床上，无力地揉着自己的腰，耳边传来餐厅里大口吃食物的声音，他瘪了瘪嘴。  
今天晚上他究竟都经历了些什么？  
丹和他表白。  
他和共生体把他给上了。  
现在他浑身脏兮兮地倒在床上。  
以后该怎么面对丹，怎么面对毒液。  
好烦！  
埃迪扯过枕头蒙住自己的脑袋。  
不管什么事都先等他睡醒再说吧，万一明天醒过来就什么都没发生过呢，对吧？  
  
  
  
  
  
  
————————END————————  
  
  
  



End file.
